ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot development
The plot of the comic has naturally changed through the years. This page contains detailed descriptions of the earlier versions of the script. Version 01 The very first version of the story begins with Elexia being the one of two last siblings in the fon easterngard family known to live. Elexias older sister Eleen broke a promis that had the whole family cursed, including the parents. The young Elexia, who had witnessed the murderer of her older sister Eleen and then after her parents deaths been crowned queen. Devestated that her family was no more Elexia decideds that its up to her, beliving she was only one who had nothing left to lose, to bring back a magic sword that had been cursed indistructable. In this version Ming-Exies curse is that anything she touches will be destroyed. Elexias plan is to bring back the unbreakable sword and put it in the hands of her sister, that way one curse must outpower the other and even if she never knew it would be her own curse that would be eliminated as far as she saw it this was the only plan. Howver this version has a major plot hole since Elexias motivation to do this on her own instead of sending someone else is that she doesnt have anything to lose, but if she truly didnt have anything to lose then what about Ming-Exie. In this version Ewal does not exist and most of Elexias siblings where still unfished scraps of ideas. Version 02 The second version is fairly similar to the first. The major diffrence is that In this version the curse was delivered by the Heletian judiciary and was a form of punishment. Since the kingdom wanted the unbrekable blade back they made sure that bringing it back was the only way to break the curse which would motivate the cursed ones to do so. Version 03 The plot of this version is based on the same ideas about Eleens broken oath, the curse, and the unbreakable blade as the current one. The diffrence is Elexias plan. Knowing that the only way to reunite her family is to find them Elexia seeks her lost sister Euloria. Euloria tells Elexia about her experiences within the kingdom of pure dark. She also tells her littlesister about a major discovery she made after crossing this strange and unexplored land. The kingdom of pure dark is infact very narrow contra to the common belives that it would continiue to the east for infinity. Euloria tells Elexia about the land on the other side of Vra Mirg, a nature unseen and untouched by humans since there has been so incredibly few to ever pass through Vra Mirg alive. Elexia forms a plan that would save her kingdom from distruction of its enemies, she prepares an army and starts a journy to the south to find the unbreakable blade beliving that it is the only thing strong enough to let her people pass through Vra Mirg and start over at the other side. Even though the idea about the kingdom of pure dark, aka Vra Mirg, (and its opposit Vra Luvia) are more of a extremly broad border remains as a possible fact within the current story it is no longer relevant to the story itself.